Chibiland
by Blackcat314
Summary: A radio program about thre Yugioh cast. My first fic ever. No flames please. R&R please.
1. the first day of broadcast

black_adonis: Oh! hi! This is my first fanfic ever, ne ways, supposed to be like a radio show, hosted by Viv Maxwell(a.k.a an anime version of me), about a place called Chibiland, where the smaller counterparts of our adorable Yugioh characters live happily.  
  
Marik: Live happily? Yeah right.  
  
Shinobi Shadow Star:*happily examining my yugioh character dolls* (actually, they're supposed to be the cast, but i changed them into dolls) ^.^  
  
black_adonis:Marik....? Wat did u say? i dare u to say it again.*malicious,shiny eyes*  
  
Marik:umm.....didn't say nuthin...hehehe...didn't say nuthin....^-^U  
  
black_adonis: Exactly!!! So go and do the disclaimer, slave!!!*whip lashes*  
  
Marik:Eep! I mean, black_adonis does NOT own Yu-gi-oh, or any other characters. (or else I would have died 10 millenias ago) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Marik: The YCBS Network presents....The ygo NON SENSE CHATTERS!!(hosted by Viv Maxwell)  
  
Viv M:Thank you, Marik- MArik:You're welcome,(this is to black_adonis)see, she's a lot nicer than you are-WHIPLASH! Ow..... VivM:^-^U Ne ways, Hello, this is Viv Maxwell, your host for today's YGO Nonsense Chatter. First, let's check the Character traffic for today. First of all, the Mutou household:(located westbound of Domino City,on Game Street,50 km of Domino High) Gramps is on another excavation dig, Yugi is cooking breakfast, and Yami is reading the newspaper. Very peaceful, no trafic jams here. Next off, the Wheeler household:Joey(Jounouchi Katsuya) Wheeler is still snoozing away,even if it's 8:00 am, Joey Wheeler shows the world that sleep shall always prevail over the time. Eerrr, next one i don't really want to talk about but must*gulps* the Gardner household*shivers*: Tea's gone to school early, thank Ra for that.*phew*Ok......now the Taylor household:no one home... now! it 's the Kaiba household!ooooh! Something you don't see everyday. Seto, sleeping in his 10xkingsize bed with a little teddy bewar...awwww, it's just so sweet! Wait a minute! What's that moving thing under the covers!? Oh, it's Mokuba... and what? He's trying to steal the bear back! Hmmmm seems to be a bit of conflict here, but other wise, still no traffic jam. Now the Bakura household: A major of-the-scale traffic jam here, Bakura's giving Ryou beating lessons! Ouch, i wouldn't want to be in that position. Anyways, onto today's main feature!(actually, this season's main feature!)  
  
VivM: An exclusive going-on report from Ygo Chibiland, brought to you by the YCBS Network(free of charge) via satelites generously donated by Kaiba Corp and the Industrial Illusions Inc. Here we are!  
  
CMalik(c stands for chibi): Mawik!(marik:O.O)*sobs* cMarik: wat is it?*comfort hugs* (mArik: i DO NOT do that with my hikari!) CMalik:*puppy eyes*Hwe took away me card! Hwe took away me god card!*buries his face into Marik* CSak(one o' my friends requested 2 be in here):*holds up god card*It's a sticker!*feel stick* CMalik:No!*pout*Me ish want god card dat Yemi(Yami) took from me!*more sobs* CMarik:No cwy, me ish go get back ours god card dat the stupid Phawoh took! CMalik: Weally? CMarik:*nods* Me ish Mawik! No one gets in Mawik's way!*strokes millenium rod* Millenium rod:*purrs*(i'm just kidding) CMalik:Yay!^.^ CSak: Me ish go get it for you instead!*zooms off*  
  
In Chibiland:Chibi City  
  
cSak and CYami are fighting over card CSak: Gimme! CYami: No! Me ish won card fwair and sqware!. CSak:*tackles* *card rips* CYami:You ish wipped god card! You ish pway! CSak:*runs off with the real god card*(remember she had a sticker one)*the wind blows card out of her hand and away*(she follows the direction it is blown in, loses track of it, and decides to ask sum shop owners nearby) CSak:Oi! Cviv(dat's me!^.^)! You ish seen god card fwy by? CViv:Nope. Me ish haven't seen god card fwy by, but lemme ask. Shinobi Shadow Star!(another one o' my friends, u can see her in the disclaimer) You ish seen god card fwy by, have you? CSSS(short for shinobi shadow star):Nope. No god card fwy by here,nope. Hey! CKai(the one fm Beyblade^.^)! You ish seen god card fwy by? CKai:God card? Wat god card?Wat's a god card?'.'? CSSS:hey,Aya!(for those ppl who actually watch Weiss Kruz, they'll kno who aya is)Have you seen god card fwy by? CAya:*sulking*No, I have not seena ny child's play card fly by.*goes back to sulking* CViv:Duo(from Gundam Wing)! Have you seen a god card fwy by? CDuo:God card? Wat ish god card? Is it fwom da church? CViv:No. CDuo:*shakes head* Nope. Didn't see anyhting like dat. CViv: Heewo! Have you seen a god card fwy by? CHeero:No. NOw leave me alone.*runs off with gun* CViv: Wei! Have you seena god card fwy by? CRei:Wat ish god card? Cviv: Neva mind.  
  
CSSS:*uses ninja chain scythe to snare Van Fanel(from escaflowne) down*(by the way, CSSS is a ninja,you kno) Van! Have you seen a god card fwy by? CVan:????? CSSS:Ok,then. Get flying.*releases Van*  
  
At this rate, the card is already making its one-way travel to Egypt.  
  
Devil CSSS(the evil side of CSSS): Get the god card and upgrade your ninja skills, then rule the world, you fool!  
  
CSSS:Huh? Wat was dat!? Hmmmm.. i need a mental chekup.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
black_adonis: SO, What do you think? Should I continue? No? Yes?  
  
Everyone in the chpter: Please read and review!!  
  
Marik: That was a nice screen shot there. Dinner's on me for the good work.  
  
Everyone: Really!? YAY!!!! 


	2. mayhem and disaster in chibiland

black_adonis: So, how waz the previous chap? Good? No? Ne wayz, this chappie is where another of my friends come in. As reluctant as he(yes,it's a HE, what about it?)is, he still lets me put him my fic(that's so nice of him!^.^) also, there will be a rich bastard in my class here, in this chapter. He will be on-screen/on-page for about 8 or 10 seconds max. PS the shorter he is on the page, the better. he disgraces the human race. He bribes people, is a playboy(an extreme one, 4 being 12), and he drinks a lot(1-2 bottles of alchohol is quite enough).Plus, he treats girls like playtoys, so isn't it for the safety of all readers to mention him as less as possible?  
  
Marik: There's actually a rich bastard in your class?  
  
black_adonis: Yes.  
  
Marik: Is he really rich?  
  
black_adonis: What do you think? He's a money bag!  
  
Marik: k, then *phones Bakura(yami)* Yo, man, wanna' rob sum rich bastard tonite?  
  
Bakura(talking in phone): Sure,y not? I kick the guy's butt, u take the loot, and w'll split 50/50.  
  
Marik: Fine with me, but let me ask first.Yo! black_adonis! Can I rob that rich bastard?  
  
black_adonis: Go ahead.  
  
Marik: Yay!  
  
black_adonis: Seto, Serenity, do the disclaimer for me, please.  
  
Seto and Serenity: black_adonis doesn't own Yugioh or any of its characters.* goes bak to smooching*  
  
black_adonis: okies.. on with the story.Once again,review:"c" stands for chibi. any character with"C" in front of name is chibi. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~  
  
In one street corner of Chibiland...  
  
CPlaya: Ahhhhhhh! Anime crap all over the place!*takes out 3000 tonned sniper gun* Me ish want to kick sumone's ass!*fatass pops up(target 01)* CPlaya:DIE!!!!*shoots, target incinerated* Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha (black_adonis: sry, my friend doesn't like anime, except 4 dbz) CHeero:Ish me turn to shoot.*Cjackie(rich bastard,target02) pops up* CHeero: YAY!*KABOOM* *Jackie turns into a pile of ash, which is spread all over in the wind* SCREEN: PERFECT HEADSHOT! 1000PTS!(ppl who play halflife or cs might kno wat dis is) CSeto: Citizens of Chibiland... CSSS: Stupid wich bastard, on big 100inchx100inch TV screen! CSeto: I now report to you the most stunning evening news: It seems like there is a virus here,this "pathetic" yet deadly virus spreads through air,a nd droplets. Two citizens have already been infected.*screen shows CPlaya and CHeero* CPlaya+CHeero:DIE!! Bwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!*rapid fires* CSeto:Once infected, it will cause the person to be extremely bastardic and idiotic. Now..*a guy comes and hands seto a note* These people are extremely normal...-_-...okay, now back to the virus. This virus has been confirmed: It is called "Ugly ass Jackie",or in scientific name,"ugliest asses Jackieis". To prevent spreading or catching of virus, please wear an oxygen mask at all times.Everyone who catches this virus will also see this idiots face, and henceforth be reduced to ashes due to the ugliness of Jackie.*screen shows Jackie's face:*  
  
Every citizen:*panic* *horror* *sceaming* *screen shows Jackie's graveyard* Tombstone:In forgetfulness of J*****(sensored as so not to cause panic) Li, Ungrateful son,squanderer, and the fellow being of dogs...D.N.R.I.P( do not rest in peace)* Citizens:YAY!!!  
  
CSerenity:*watches screen* Go, seto-sweet! You tell them! CSeto: And for the last announcement of the day....I would like to declare my love for the sweet and charming Serenity Wheeler,and, as a warning for all you worms who are drooling over her.....ALL YOU DROOLING ASSES CAN SCREW OFF!! SHE'S MINE,AND MINE ALONE!!! CJoey: WHAT!?? Kaiba, you lying,stupid,rotten,rich bastard! Hands offa' my sis. I'll butcher you alive if youlay even one fingernail on her!!!*very loud* CSeto: Careful of what you say,mutt-boy! You're in no position to talk! Remember, Serenity may be your sister, but your mother owns her. She already gave us her consent, we're allowed to date! CTristan: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
CPegasus:*appears on screen* Oh,hello, Kaiba boy.What a nice surprise to see you. Hello, citizens of Chibiland, it is I, yopur adorable duelist kingdom host! What? No applause? No welcomes? Oh dear me. What shall we do about it?  
  
Citizens: *all paralyzed, even food dat has been tossed in horror are frozen in mid-air*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ black_adonis: What will happen next? Would it continue on, or be interrupted by commercials? Wanna' find out? Then stick around for the next chap!  
  
Marik: WAHHHHHH!!!!! The cast cleaned me out after i robbed that bastard and treated them to dinner with the stolen loot!!  
  
PS: If anyone wants to be in Chibiland, tell. I'll arrange you in somehow. 


	3. funny commercials

black_adonis:People!! Do so have enough sense as to review after you have read the fic!!!! How do you like it when you're a newbie, and even after posting for like, 5 weeks, still, no one reviews or comments about your fic!! Geez, typing a few words ain't that hard, you know. Yami and his lil' aibou(Yugi): *hyper,sugar high* Yeah!! And pretending to be bishounen ain't that hard either!! *starts doing gay gestures* Marik: easy for you to say, it's not hard because you two really ARE bishounens, you two get delighted everytime an authoress writes some lemon going on between you two! So much for the ancient Egyptian rules that say a Pharoah cannot love anyone that is not of royal descent, and look at the famous King Yami! What's he doing,eh?*points to Yami, who is curently doing what couples do(with Yugi) (Don't get me wrong, it's not lemon, so all of you lemon freaks out there, don't you dare imagine anything wrong between the two) black_adonis:*A-hem* Marik... you done yet? Marik: errr....yeah... black_adonis: Then do the disclaimer for Ra's sake!!!!* whips out a sea- blue katana* Marik: Eep! black_adonis does not own yugioh or its characters.... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~  
  
Viv: We now interrupt the program for some commercial time. CSeto:The Kaiba Corp and Industrial IlusionsInc. are proud to present...the Anti Gayness Device, a device which protects you from the sinister gayasses of Chibiland. Comes with a built-in alarm system! Also included:An auto help-dialer, all you have to do is oungh in a person's name, and everytime you need help, just say the person's name, it auto dials their cell number. Plus, it's pocket-sized and comes in four different colours. Custom patterns and colours also available.$200.99 each, plus tax. To order, call 1-800-NOGAY. CMokuba: The Kaiba Corp and the Industrial Illusions Inc. are holding up a special deal! For the first 250 customers gets a free 1 year internet access installed onto their Anti Gayness Device,and yes, you can install internet access programs onto the Anti Gayness Device. It can also play DVD and MP3, as long as you've installed the program on, that is.Anyways, this offer only lasts until the first 150 customers have been received, so hurry to order.!  
  
Viv: Need some time to relax? But can't find the right place? Then it's time for a visit to Sentimental Gardens Anime Inn. A delightful place for all anime characters and anime fans. Complete with a jacuzzi in every room, domed ceiling, with a 10m x 10m swimming pool facility behind the lobby, and a nice, carribean-like beach at the back of the hotel. Also looking for souveneirs to preserve your memories at the inn? Then visit Celestial Sentiments, a shop that sells various anime items, and at reasonable bargain prices,too. PS: Help wanted at the Celestial Sentiments, part time job, 1000 yens per hour, 4 hour shift.  
  
CSSS: Calling all warriors! Calling all warriors! Come one, come all, to the Shadow Streak to get your weapons upgraded, repaired, or tuned up for excellent performance. We also sell substitute weapons, from daggers to ray guns, any type of combat weapons, you name it, we got it! Metal ranges from cold steel to grade A+++ Gundanium alloy! We work with wood, stone, metal, and even solid whole gems! From wooden clubs to crystal blades, we got it all! So hurry up! Dark_blade(CSSS's assistant): Special offer! CSSS's first piece of masterpiece is out for sale!! A 3/4 meter crystal bladed sword with ornate crystal fang decorated handle. A perfect thing for a newbie to use. only for 4200 yens.  
  
Viv: Thank you. Now back to our feature presentation.  
  
Chibiland:*everyone paralyzed,even the food*  
  
CSeto:/Get this freak away from me!/  
  
Peggy(pegasus): Oh? Still no applause? Oh... what ever shall we do?  
  
CSeto: *Sets off Anti-Gayness Device* BEEP! BEEP!  
  
Peggy: EEp! The police!!1*scoots off*  
  
CSeto: Okay, people. End of announcement.*screen goes blank* *everyone goes back to doing their stuff*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ black_adonis: So.... like it? no? READ AND REVIEW!!! Oh, and if anyone wants to be included in Chibiland, tell me. Again, I stand by what I say: There's no guarantees, but I'll arrange you in somehow.  
  
Marik:*doing some bishounen stuff with Malik( don't get me wrong, it ain't lemon, they're just doing bishie stuff, dat's all)* 


	4. Joey's situation

black_adonis: Hey,ppl!! Long time no update... ne wayz, this chappie is mostly anout CJoey/Jounouchi  
  
Marik: No duh~!  
  
black_adonis: Shut the*beep* up, Marik!! No one's asking you to talk, so DON'T talk,you pitiful Rare-hunter-leader-person!!  
  
Marik:o_oU....umm....okay..... here's one equation: Authoress+sugar= scary and dangerous person  
  
Malik: Here's another( Marik: Hey! When'd u cum up?)! Marik+sugar+rod+lots of destructive things=a killing pyromaniac!! ^.^  
  
Marik:= )Z Pikachu-san!! (don't ask me why I out it there, I just did.)  
O O 


End file.
